


Земля из-под ног

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неловкий, очаровательный Гарри. Мальчик, который спотыкается там, где не о что споткнуться и падает везде, где только можно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Земля из-под ног

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Земля из-под ног  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Пейринги: Гарри Стайлз/Луи Томлинсон  
> Объём: 350 слов  
> Тип: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Неловкий, очаровательный Гарри. Мальчик, который спотыкается там, где не о что споткнуться и падает везде, где только можно.

Все вокруг качают головой и снисходительно улыбаются – неловкий, очаровательный Гарри. Мальчик, который спотыкается там, где не о что споткнуться и падает везде, где только можно. Кажется, он не успевает за своими же ногами, которые растут быстрее его самого. В школе на уроках физкультуры учитель часто отправляет его сидеть в стороне и никогда не разрешает принимать участие в командных играх. Гарри не против, это все равно скучно. Он падает везде, повсюду, часто, всегда.   
– Что же с тобой сделать? – спрашивает Энн, привычно смазывая очередные ссадины.   
Гарри пожимает плечами.   
– Что в этот раз, опять упал там, где все спокойно проходят? – Она не злится, это риторический вопрос.   
– Как обычно, голова закружилась. И словно тошнота, будто вывернет меня вот-вот.   
Он хмурится, когда рука Энн перестает нежно гладить его плечо. Что странного в том, что он сказал? 

Доброкачественное позиционное пароксизмальное головокружение, объясняют врачи. Серьезный случай, традиционные методы могут не...   
Гарри не слушает. Не понимает. Какая может быть причина чему-то, к чему он привык, что является частью его?   
– Твой выбор, – твердо говорит Энн.   
И Гарри выбирает – ради нее. Он помнит каждый ее взгляд на его ушибы, вывихи и царапины. Он не знает, как можно жить без этого, но если есть шанс, что его маме будет спокойнее – он готов воспользоваться этим.   
Операцию назначают на осень. Гарри никому не говорит, но загадывает. Если операция пройдет успешно, зимой он заполнит анкету на участие в "Икс факторе".   
Операция проходит успешно. 

Стоит жаркое лето, но в здании полно кондиционеров, все не так плохо. Только вот каждый день тренировочного лагеря оказывается настолько заполнен съемками, репетициями и интервью, что Гарри не помнит, когда он в последний раз пил. Он забегает в туалет, надеясь, что его не перехватят для очередного задания. Закрывает дверь, выдыхает и оборачивается к раковине. Успевает заметить чью-то улыбку и яркие глаза и... Гарри пытается схватиться за стену. Врачи не говорили, что оно может вернуться, беспомощно думает он. Но привычных симптомов нет. Он ждет еще немного и поднимает глаза. Ох. Вот оно как. Он никогда не понимал, почему выражение "земля уходит из-под ног" так часто используют в романтических описаниях. Земля уходит из-под ног – это головокружение, это тошнота, это беспомощность. Но сейчас...   
– Упс.   
– Привет.


End file.
